someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Binding of Grief Ritual
Do you have a problem in life? A certain someone giving you a hard time? Something nagging so much you can't bear it anymore? Well then.. heheheh.. this is for you.. To begin this ritual you will need: # An attic or basement. # A hand held mirror. # Sunglasses # Flashlight # An audio recorder. If you don't have one, you can use your phone to record the audio. # A pen # Paper # A small blade Once you have these items you must note: This ritual CAN ONLY be done when there is no-one but yourself present, and between the hours of 4 and 6 am. # To begin you must go into your basement/attic and find an empty space. # Then you must take the paper and pen and put it on the floor, write your name, and the name of your enemy on the paper. Take the blade, and drop some of your blood on the page, covering your name and your enemy's name. # Announce the words "I command thee to rid me of my sorrows, cast away my demons, and shower me in your grace." # Now quickly, take the hand-held mirror, and find a corner, any corner. Use the mirror to look behind you, you will see the manifestation of your grief form over the paper. # DO NOT under ANY circumstances turn around. I'll get into "why" later. # As you see the grief form in the mirror, put on the glasses (this will shade your eyes, preventing the "grief" to ackknowlege you and allow you to pass safely.) # Walk to the paper, and put the audio recorder on it. Turn it on. # What will follow next will be a series of questions from the grief, asking you why summoned him. # Tell him the truth (via writing on the page) You see, by now the grief has manifested into an unstoppable force, allowing him to assist you for freeing him. # After answering the questions he asked (more info on the questions below) take the flashlight and put in on the page, looking at the roof. # The next part is the more "dangerous" part. You will either see a Sad face, or a happy face. If you see a happy face continue to below. If its a sad face however you have not answered the questions truthfully. You must take the blade and run out of the attic/basement. Shut the door, return after 6am and take the audio recorder and listen to it. It will be full of unintelligible static, at this point the recorder/phone is corrputed so it must be destroyed. If you Don't '' however well.. hehehe he will creep through the door to your room, and well... there won't be much of you left in the morning. # Now if you see the happy face, you answered all the questions truthfully, he is pleased with you. Thank the "gried" via the page and gather your items and leave. After this not many details are known, but it is said the "Grief" will "visit" the bully if your being bullied, or if your not being terrorised by someone, you will feel a weight lift from your body, allowing you to focus and be successful in your endeavors. Now, you may be wondering "What is the catch now? What happens?" Well if you answered truthfully he ''should leave you alone. But many have reported items being moved, or being visited by him at night. He is generally harmless unless you provoke him so don't. Now the questions he asked range from "What is your grief, to what is the first crime you commited" Generally there are 5 random questions so, be wary. Now the dawn of day purifies your home from the grief so, don't sleep until after 6 am. So if you are struggling from a form of grief, sit down and do this "happy" ritual. By Kierondeeuk. Category:Ritual Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas